Crafting
While there are many systems affecting items, this guide will cover the creation of items within the crafting professions. Enhancement, Refinement, Deconstruction will be given a brief overview here but covered in greater detail here ~by Lowride (Klendest) - Alpha Imperium- Lysia Server Materials Types In leveling your crafting skills all you will require are grey materials within the x material class. *Mineral *Herb *Wood *Leather *Meat *Cloth Each crafting profession will use 2-3 different kinds of these materials in various amounts and in combination to produce items. Grey Items are crafted with Grey Materials. Blue and Green Materials are harvested from nodes, found in deconstruction, or crafted. Blue and Green Materials are used in the crafting of blue and green recipes, or combined to craft further processed materials. Blue and Green Materials are not essential in leveling your crafting professions, and take up a lot of storage space in your inventory and bank, so avoid crafting them as a grinding approach. Gathering Materials You can gather materials in 4 ways. *''Manually harvest a node'' - These nodes provide materials in the level tier of the area you find them in. By manually harvesting you have a chance to gain: * Refinement Essences that are rare and valuable for crafting. Manual harvesting is the only way to find Refinement Essences. Look on the map out in the world for nodes avalible for mineing ore, chopping wood, gathering herbs. *''Dragon Process'' - Your dragons can be send for the materials of your choosing while you continue to adventure or log out, the server will continue the process. So next time you log in your materials will be in the lair storage. Your dragon have a chance to be captured with a passive skill for gathering materials. I / II / III levels of skill with more percetage of material gathered the greater the number. Crafting Costs and Materials Requirements Values based on only crafting processed product (Copper Ore to Copper Block, Light Leather Scrap to Light Leather, etc) 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41-50 51-60 61-70 71-80 Total Raw Goods Qty 96 165 294 477 711 876 897 732 4,248 Craft Cost 32 330 2,058 6,519 14,694 24,236 31,395 30,744 110,008 Farming Cost 0% 240 2,063 8,232 20,511 41,594 64,824 79,833 76,128 293,424 Farming Cost 10% 218 1,875 7,484 18,646 37,812 58,931 72,575 69,207 266,749 Farming Cost 15% 209 1,793 7,158 17,836 36,168 56,369 69,420 66,198 255,151 Farming Cost 25% 192 1,650 6,586 16,409 33,275 51,859 63,866 60,902 234,739 Farming Cost 35% 178 1,528 6,098 15,193 30,810 48,018 59,136 56,391 217,351 Farming Cost 40% 171 1,473 5,880 14,651 29,710 46,303 57,024 54,377 209,589 Farming Cost 50% 160 1,375 5,488 13,674 27,729 43,216 53,222 50,752 195,616 Level Crafts to next level % exp Craft Cost Qty needed raw goods Total 1 2 75 2 6 6 2 1 65.8 1 3 9 3 2 54.2 2 6 15 4 2 45.4 2 6 21 5 3 38.6 3 9 30 6 3 31.7 3 9 39 7 3 26.5 3 9 48 8 5 21.7 5 15 63 9 5 18.1 5 15 78 10 6 14.5 6 18 96 11 2 52 12 6 6 12 3 42.8 18 9 15 13 2 35.2 12 6 21 14 4 28.7 24 12 33 15 4 23.2 24 12 45 16 5 19.1 30 15 60 17 6 15.6 36 18 78 18 8 12.8 48 24 102 19 9 10.4 54 27 129 20 12 8.5 72 36 165 21 4 27.1 84 12 12 22 4 22.4 84 12 24 23 6 18.6 126 18 42 24 6 15.4 126 18 60 25 8 12.8 168 24 84 26 9 10.6 189 27 111 27 12 8.8 252 36 147 28 13 7.3 273 39 186 29 16 6.1 336 48 234 30 20 5.1 420 60 294 31 7 15.4 287 21 21 32 7 13 287 21 42 33 10 10.9 410 30 72 34 10 9.2 410 30 102 35 13 7.7 533 39 141 36 15 6.5 615 45 186 37 19 5.5 779 57 243 38 21 4.6 861 63 306 39 26 3.9 1,066 78 384 40 31 3.3 1,271 93 477 41 11 9 682 33 33 42 13 7.7 806 39 72 43 15 6.6 930 45 117 44 18 5.7 1,116 54 171 45 20 4.9 1,240 60 231 46 24 4.2 1,488 72 303 47 27 3.7 1,674 81 384 48 31 3.2 1,922 93 477 49 37 2.8 2,294 111 588 50 41 2.4 2,542 123 711 51 16 6.3 1,328 48 48 52 19 5.5 1,577 57 105 53 20 4.9 1,660 60 165 54 23 4.3 1,909 69 234 55 26 3.8 2,158 78 312 56 30 3.4 2,490 90 402 57 33 3 2,739 99 501 58 37 2.7 3,071 111 612 59 42 2.4 3,486 126 738 60 46 2.1 3,818 138 876 61 20 5.2 2,100 60 60 62 21 4.8 2,205 63 123 63 23 4.3 2,415 69 192 64 25 4 2,625 75 267 65 27 3.6 2,835 81 348 66 30 3.3 3,150 90 438 67 34 3 3,570 102 540 68 36 2.8 3,780 108 648 69 39 2.5 4,095 117 765 70 44 2.3 4,620 132 897 71 19 5.2 2,394 57 57 72 21 4.8 2,646 63 120 73 23 4.4 2,898 69 189 74 24 4.1 3,024 72 261 75 27 3.8 3,402 81 342 76 29 3.5 3,654 87 429 77 31 3.2 3,906 93 522 78 33 3 4,158 99 621 79 37 2.7 4,662 111 732 *''Deconstruction ''- In your inventory is the option to deconstruct looted items (by choosing extract in your bag (B) then clicking on the item), crafted items, and unknown materials. This will provide a variety of materials related to the origin item. *''Searching Mobs'' '- After killing a mob, their corspe will sparkle without the loot glow. Searching will provide gems or crafting materials such as leather, cloth, or meat, as well as synsthesis items used in Material Refinement. ''Edited by PhatfasmicKronos''Kronos Server ''10/05/13 Recipes Recipes will propagate in the crafting window as you level your crafting professions. As you progress in levels new higher level recipes will apear in the list. Recipes can also be found on enemies in the world and through deconstruction. If you loot a recipe from an enemy you can right click it in your back pack (B) and it will be transcribed to the list of craftable items in its own catagory in the (U) window. '''Deconstruction '''recipes is done through the back pack (B) with the extraction icons at the bottom right of the window. Choose one of the two extraction icons, extraction or batch extraction. When you choose extraction the icon will turn into a blue sword just click on the item to refine and it will be split into its various components. '''Enhanced Recipes (Green) when deconstructing a looted or crafted item, there's a small chance of generating a recipe of the same item, except one rarity higher. These require better, refined materials and lots of them. The easiest refined recipes to earn are from potions. But all desconstruction has a chance to produce an Enhanced recipe. Crafting Materials for recipes 'can be found and harvested in the world OR a better way is to command your dragons to venture out to gather them for your phat Osiron a$$ in the Dragon Lair. See Dragon Lair Dragon Proccess. See Manually Havesting a Node above. ' Dragon Process gathering materials for recipes is the area in the Dragon Lair that allows you to send out dragons to harvest materials. To use this feature click the dragon you wish to send out for materials > then click the icon in the middle that looks like 3 stripes right below the dragon head (dragon info icon). This is the Dragon Process area of the Lair, use the pull downs and the icons to choose the materials you want for crafting and click add. '''Tip: ''Open the Material Refinement Window / Recipe Crafting Window (U) and drag the window next to your Lair window when choosing materials to gather. This way you can study each recipe and choose the materials to be gathered as you level your crafting. Tip: ''Crafting can be expensive!'' Be careful to keep an eye on your gold, you may need to run a few more quests or PEs (public events) to replenish your pockets! Depending on the item crafted you can sell them to break even or even make a little money back so watch what it costs to craft the item vs. how much you can sell it for to a vender. Tip:' ''Make sure you check your dragons skills' before you send them out as some dragons have enhanced material finding skills and will give you a percentage boost of materials for no extra cost. '''Tip': Capture dragons that have harvesting skills I / II/ III for each material. Keep searching for III material skill dragons as this will boost your efficiency for gathering materials and lower cost. Use Dragon Provisions that are brought back to level the dragon in the dragon training area, icon looks like a web and is right below process icon. Once dragon is level 10 sell it to the Laedis Academy for 1 Laedis Academy Provision these can be used to raise the level cap on your favorite dragons and boots there stats to make them more powerful. ' Lair Storage '''is where all your materials will be stored. It is best to keep gathered materials in the Lair Storage as there is limited space in your backpack and bank. When crafting just grab the amount that you need only. '''Unknown Items' are best left in the Lair Storage as they are generally for advanced / enhanced recipe crafting. Unknown Items are gathered when you send your dragons out for materials. Tip: When you level into advanced crafting and actually need these items, extract Unknown Items one at a time to find out what kind of material they are first before filling up your bag with something you might not need any time soon. Tip: If you have extracted a bunch of Unknown Items at an early level as many people do, not know what they are, it might be a good idea to just sell them instead of storing them as you may be caring them around for A LONG TIME before you actually need them. Your dragons will gather more for you as you gather materials in the Lair so selling them off shouldn't be an issue. Edited by PhatfasmicKronos''Kronos Server ''10/05/13 Catalysts and Crafting Material Refinement '''(U) is used for crafting catalysts through refinement. combining refinement essences together with synthesis materials in different combination. These catalysts can then be used to enhance your crafted items stats. ''Material refinement ''is the first panel when you open the crafting window (U) with an icon that looks like a beaker. Refining synthesis items in combonation creates catalysts to be used in crafting weapon, armor and jewlery. To add a catylist to an item you are crafting, once in the item crafting area for example weaponsmith, click the beaker in the crafting panel area and if you have a catalyst in your bag they will show up for you to select and ad it to the process. You may also purchase catalysts that are more pure in the Market Place for actual money these will produce better stats ehancments. '''Catalysts (creatied through refining, gained from the friendship compass, or the cash shop) increase the odds of getting the better results. This does not give any more experience, but is of a much higher quality. Catalysts through refinement come in # types. These Catalysts are produce through Material Refinement: Crafting Normal (Grey) recipes '''has a small chance (3.3%) of producing a much higher quality Green item with extra random stat enhancements. '''Crafting Enhanced (Green) recipes have the chance to produce Green, Blue and Purple gear. They can be found in the world through drops or discovered through deconstruction. Once a recipe in your bag (B) you can right click them and they will be automatically transcribe to your crafting recipe area (U). They will show in the list under their catagory. Crafting Catagories all have the option Processed Product in the pull down menu. This is for refining materials for recipes. Generally for enhanced level (Green) recipes (? guessing on exact usage , please fact check) Grey Items-- have no extra character stat enhancements. Green Items-- produce 2 random character stat enhancements (At level 20, ~3% chance.) Green Enhanced Item recipes-- chance of (95.4% green) (3.3% blue) (1.3% purple) at lvl (?) Blue Items-- produce 3 random character stat enhancements. (from Green Enhanced Item recipes) Purple Items-- produce 4 random character stat enhancements. (from Green Enhanced Item recipes) Orange Items-- (?) ... Other (?) (need details on how to produce these items or how they come about) Crafting Weaponsmith Recipes '''uses various ores, leathers, wood and cloths to produce one-handed staff, two handed staff, Bows, Gunblades, Two-Handed Great Scythe, Talisman, One-Handed Sword, One-Handed Axe, One-Handed Mace, Two-Handed Sword, Two-Handed Axe, Two-Handed Mace. '''Crafting Armorsmith Recipes '''uses various ores, leathers, wood and cloths to produce Helmets, Tunics, Pants, Shoes, Back Armor, Shoulders, Shields, and Amulets. '''Crafting Potions Recipes uses herbs, ores and meat to produce: Crafting Chef Recipes' 'uses herbs, meat, wood and gems'' Pvp Food Recipes (? need details on this ?) Crafting Tinkerer Recipes uses gems and various other materials to produce Necklaces, Earrings, Rings, Saddles, Beast Armor and Armlets. Sacrifice Recipes (?) Crafting Carpenter Recipes uses herbs,' '''ore, cloth,' leather and wood. Carpentry is designed to craft your home. But is most importantly known for being able to produce the revered Draconic Flute. '''Tip: Crafting potions and food has a chance to generate more of a given item, and while the theories of catalysts work the same in this regard, it's probably not worth the cash until you're making some of the more power recipes in the game. Tip: Backpack Space How do I know if I need to hang on to an item I have looted? Easiest way is to see if you have acumulated a ton of them or if you only have a few. The items you have a ton of are most likely not 'rare' items. Edited by Phatfasmichttp://dragons-prophet.wikia.com/wiki/Kronos''Kronos Server ''10/05/13 Advanced Level Crafting Edited by Phatfasmic Kronos Server 9/30/13 Tips for leveling With the limited storage, and quick display of items you can currently craft, it is difficult to plan for efficient leveling. Here are some tips to get you started. **#U is the hotkey to view your crafting profession - Check it before sending your Dragons for materials - View each crafting profession and set the drop down menu to a specific item type - Highlight the highest level item and check the required materials - A stack of 100 from a 5 hour Dragon Process should be enough to level you out of needing that item and into the next tier. **#Crafting Professions require the same materials in many cases. Factor this in when planning a crafting session. **#After taking quests in a new area, use your flying mount to tour over the quest mobs. Work on your kills and collections in the area you see a Material Node so you can harvest it and complete quests at the same time. **#You can store items on the auction house by listing at high prices, or email to an alt to store for 29 days, before sending back and storing for another 29 on your main character. This is helpful for furniture makers. Category:Catalysts and Crafting Category:Crafting Skills Category:Recipes